Bulk materials which are stored in a container or located on a conveyor belt generally have an irregular, uneven surface. In particular, a bulk peak or a hollow trough may be formed when the container is filled or emptied.
In this situation, level measurement devices often determine the level inaccurately if merely the distance from a single point on the filling material surface is determined.